Shattered Perfection
by Kaleidoscope Of Tales
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi died when he was sixteen. He had been the idol of his school, with friends that would die for him, and fans that would kill for him. He was perfection. So when he wakes up mere hours before his autopsy, everyone is shocked... that is, everyone who can see him. 27All


Sawada Tsunayoshi was a popular boy. He had friends that would die for him, and fans that would kill for him. His gravity-defying hair and award-winning smile lit up the classroom. He was the idol of many and the beloved of all. He never scowled, shouted, or insulted anybody. He was the epitome of kindness.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was loving.

He had long wooed his tutor, Gokudera Hayato, and now succeeded in class. He often helped out his classmates, who'd sheepishly seek him out. He was every teacher's friend, and held a place on the Student Council. He was kind to the younger students, and was like family to foreigner thirteen-year-old Bovino Lambo. He held the microphone during Baseball matches, calling out encouragement to star Yamamoto Takeshi whenever he needed it. He did likewise whenever Sasagawa Ryohei called for him to watch him in the boxing ring, and stood together with his little sister Sasagawa Kyoko.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was loyal.

He always arrived at school with impeccable timing, never the victim of infamous Hibari Kyoya. Rather, he aided the skylark whenever he requested, be it washing 'way the blood or bringing the other tea in times of stress. It was said that he had even befriended Rokudo Mukuro of Kokuyo Middle School, by unknown means. The pineapple-headed boy was rumoured to often stay with him in the Sawada household, though no one ever asked. The kind brunette welcomed anyone and everyone.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was perfect.

.,.,.,.,.,.,

It had been a late night. He had earlier eaten lunch with Takeshi and Ryohei, and gifted Kyoya with some green tea. He had paid attention in class, only taking a moment to text Mukuro that he'd be home a little later than usual, but not to worry. He stayed at school with Hayato in the library, studying for the maths test the next day. He attended Lambo's class play, in which the younger boy was dressed as a little cow. By then it was eight o'clock and growing dark.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was diligent.

He had returned to the library, guiltily acknowledging the fact that, if he were to go home, he would chat late into the night with his mother. He needed to study, though, and his marks were important. There was so much he wanted to do in life, and he needed to be ready for the day his chance came. He remained, working hard for many hours, until a teacher came in to warn him that the school was closing. He thanked her, and packed his bag. He waved goodbye and left the school.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was clever.

The night was of vantablack- what he had learned to be the darkest colour in existence. There was little light, and even less people wandering the dim streets. He dared not turn on his phone for fear that another would see the light, and so continued walking. He shivered, cold, his mind sharp as though he was walking on the edge of a high cliff. Paranoia clung to him, and he constantly turned to check if anyone was following him. Finally, the soft sound of footsteps grew close enough to hear, and he froze in his tracks. He felt the cold breath of another against his ear and shivered. Neither moved. He screamed.

Sawada Tsunayoshi died when he was sixteen.

.,.,.,.,.,.,

They found his body the next day.

His lips were dragged into a scarlet smile, and his eyes were glassy and doll-like. He was sprawled across the pathway, blanketed with his own blood. He had been stabbed, again and again and _again_ , and his broken nails hinted of struggle.

He hadn't screamed, the neighbours surrounding the area reported. There had been no commotion, or abnormalities that night. The police suggested that maybe the killer had covered his mouth, but his friends knew better.

Tsuna didn't scream, because he didn't want help. He didn't want innocent bystanders to rush out and suffer a fate like his.

He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he had. And no casts or medication could sooth the wounds beneath their skin.

.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sawada Nana agreed for an autopsy. She wanted to see the murderer behind bars for the atrocities he had committed. The investigation was supported by the entirety of Namimori, who all awaited the capture of the monster who'd dared hurt their sweet idol.

His friends were given the chance to see the body once more, now cleaned and straightened on a metal table. His eyes were now closed, and the smile gone.

No one left that hospital as they had entered. Dulled eyes, slumped shoulders and bowed heads met the sombre sky, and someone released a despondent scream.

.,.,.,.,.,.,

Namimori held a prayer service, encouraging all his peers to offer a prayer to the lost soul. Throngs filled the quiet shrine, strangers howling and calling out for the dead boy. His friends, shaking, kneeled for him.

.,.,.,.,.,.,

 _Please, be happier where you are now, Tsuna._

.,.,.,.,.,.,

 _Don't leave me alone, Tsuna-san!_

.,.,.,.,.,.,

 _Why? I… I don't understand…_

.,.,.,.,.,.,

 _I'm sorry, Tsuna, I should have been there…_

.,.,.,.,.,.,

 _Does this mean you're gone forever? Don't go…_

.,.,.,.,.,.,

 _Sawada, you promised… you promised. You swore you wouldn't die! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!_

.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sawada Tsunayoshi convulsed, gasping for air, as he awoke solus and bare against a cold metal table.

"Where am I…?"

Blinking, his eyes adjusted to the blinding light above him. His icy nose twitched, smelling something gruesome. Stiff, he slipped his pale hands out of their loose binds, rigidly bringing himself to sit. He glanced around, trembling as he felt his eyes widen and breath quicken.

The grisly sight awaiting him was formed on nightmares.

He screamed, falling back against the hard silver surface. Tears stung at his brown orbs from pain and shock, and he knew he would never forget the macabre sight. Wrenching his cursed eyes shut, he hugged his glacial self in despair. Then, still shivering, he forced himself to face the dreadful scene.

He was alone, and the room was full of corpses.


End file.
